


Suits

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, PWP, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-ретеллинг сериала "Suits" (Джаред-Майк/Дженсен-Харви).<br/>Джаред, вопреки расхожему мнению, не девственник. Но вроде бы и не гей. Просто... Это же Дженсен, мать его, Эклз. Он всегда выигрывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

\- Ты точно гей?

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Дженсен, мы работаем вместе уже месяц, а я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты флиртовал хоть с кем-нибудь мужского пола. Вот с женщинами - тридцать четыре раза. С половиной.

\- Я не хочу знать, что ты имеешь в виду под половиной флирта, мальчишка. Мне казалось, я дал тебе достаточно работы на сегодня?

\- Серьезно. Наводит на определенные размышления.

\- Какие, например?

\- Ты сам говорил, что тебе нужно поддерживать репутацию. Что все, что ты делаешь, так или иначе работает на твой образ. Вот я и подумал: вдруг ты решил стать геем, чтобы ловить клиентов на проявлениях дискриминации? Очень неплохой козырь в наше время...

\- Мальчик, я бы показал тебе на практике, что я люблю мужчин, но демонстрация выходит за пределы моего морального кодекса. Так что заткнись и марш к себе. Прямо. Сейчас.

* * *

\- Данниль, можно задать тебе один вопрос?..

\- Нет.

\- У Дженсена есть моральный кодекс. Что это?

\- Ты же смышленый мальчик. Подумай сам. 

\- Ммм... Кодекс, кодекс. Что в него входит? Наркотики?

\- Хо-хо, кто-то судит по себе.

\- Эй!

\- Малыш, о наркотиках вообще не может быть речи. Думай дальше.

\- Вообще-то репутации престижного юриста может навредить любой скандал. Наркотики, алкоголь, случайный секс... И это только то, что не связано напрямую с работой.

\- Ладно. Я тебя пожалею на первый раз. Слушай и запоминай: Дженсен Эклз не спит с женатыми мужчинами, с клиентами и с любыми родственниками клиентов, с...

\- Так это же очевидно.

\- Еще он не спит с сотрудниками своей фирмы.

\- Это тоже логично.

\- Ты мало того, что глупый, так еще и зануда. Понимаю, почему ты ему так нравишься.

\- Я ему нравлюсь?..

\- Уфф. Брысь.

* * *

Джаред впервые видит своего босса сидящим на мужике в два ночи в малом конференц-зале. Дженсен вряд ли мог забыть о том, что сам заставил ассистента прочесывать четыреста страниц документов, из чего Джаред делает вывод, что подобного рода демонстрация не нарушает его моральный кодекс.

Он узнает мужчину: Томас «Скотти» Веллинг, бывший сокурсник Дженсена, нынче - адвокат того чувака, с которым клиент Дженсена собрался заключать договор о слиянии компаний. Брюки дорогущего костюма Веллинга болтаются на щиколотках, трусы приспущены до колен; брюки Дженсена висят на спинке одного из стульев. Оба все еще в рубашках и при галстуках. Дженсен держится обеими руками за широкие плечи и похабно вертит бедрами, насаживаясь на член, хрипло стонет, откидывается спиной на столешницу. Веллинг кусает его за шею, присасывается к ней надолго, и Дженсен открывает глаза, смотрит через плечо Веллинга прямо на Джареда и подмигивает ему - точь-в-точь как Данниль.

Джаред сглатывает густую слюну, разворачивается на носках и валит к себе за стол. Наверное, это немного гомофобно с его стороны, но... Окей, не то чтобы он задумывался о том, чем именно занимается его босс в постели, но ему казалось, что Дженсен - тот, кто, ну. Трахает. Теперь кажется очень и очень логичным, что все наоборот.

* * *

\- Окей, я тебе верю.

\- Веришь?..

\- Что ты гей.

\- О. Рад, что убедил тебя в том, что мне можно доверять. Жаль, что не могу сказать того же о тебе. Где тот факс, который должны были переслать полчаса назад?

\- Уже бегу, Дженсен.

\- Хороший мальчик.

* * *

Джаред и рад бы игнорировать сексуальную жизнь босса - у него и своей хватает, спасибо, - но после того раза он невольно начинает замечать кое-что: у Дженсена есть типаж. И Дженсен вполне флиртует с мужчинами, просто для него флирт - понятие несколько другое, чем для Джареда. Джаред флиртует улыбкой, взглядом, комплиментами (как любой обычный человек, между прочим), а Дженсен... Дженсен флиртует телом. И не врет, что умеет прекрасно читать людей: у него идеальный, на все сто процентов работающий гей-радар.

\- С этим делом и обезьяна справится, заканчивай, - говорит он Джареду тихо, складывая папки стопкой на столе. Джаред краем глаза замечает за стеклянной дверью офиса клиента мальчишку-курьера и заранее знает, что сейчас будет. Еще он знает, что ни клиент, ни его сестра ничегошеньки не замечают: нужно проводить как минимум по двенадцать часов в сутки с Дженсеном, чтобы усвоить принципы его «флирта». Ну или быть его объектом.

Дженсен встает, жмет руки, улыбается профессиональной улыбкой, заверяет, что оставляет их в хороших руках, и направляется к двери. Его бедра едва заметно покачиваются, плечи расслабляются, он чуть склоняет голову влево и коротко облизывает губы. Курьер стоит у стола секретарши, следит за каждым его движением, трактует их единственно верно, расплывается в улыбке... Джаред - будь проклята способность все визуализировать! - сразу представляет себе в красках, как Дженсен ведет его в один из пустующих офисов, усаживает на стул и устраивается сверху, ерзает круглым задом по твердеющему члену, хватает парня за запястья и кладет широкие ладони себе на ягодицы, приказывает облапать, сжать покрепче. Чертов контролирующий придурок.

\- Мистер Падалеки?..

\- А? Да, простите. Не волнуйтесь ни о чем, сэр. Мы нашли подпункт в контракте, по которому ваш начальник не может претендовать на...

Джаред обрисовывает ситуацию на автомате, зачитывает наизусть отрывок из контракта, и ему кажется, что он слышит за стеной грязные полустоны скачущего на члене Дженсена, чувствует пальцами подрагивающий зад. Ладони потеют, он бездумно вытирает их о брюки, тут же ругается про себя - никак не привыкнет, что с костюмом за пять косарей лучше быть поаккуратнее - и виновато упирается взглядом в открытую папку. Ну что за фигня. Он даже не хочет Дженсена, не по этой он части, просто воображение яркое - раз увидев, не развидеть уже. 

\- Спасибо, мистер Падалеки. И передайте нашу горячую благодарность мистеру Эклзу.

\- Да-да, конечно, передам. Все будет в порядке, поверьте мне.

* * *

К пятому разу Джаред уверяется, что все это - очередной тест на профпригодность. Может, Дженсен пытается поймать его на проявлении скрытой гомофобии? С него станется. Впрочем, Данниль едва ли не каждый день встречает его кривой ухмылкой, и Джаред начинает сомневаться: если бы Дженсен действительно его проверял, незаменимая ассистентка ни за что бы его не спалила.

Джаред думает о Женевьев, о том, что отношения с коллегой хорошо в любом случае не кончатся. Думает о Сэнди, которая, вообще-то, лучшая в мире, но...

\- Сэра заставляет нас взять это дело, - Дженсен едва не швыряет в него толстой папкой, стоит ему зайти. - Уточняю: нас - значит, тебя.

\- Ок-кей, - тянет Джаред. - Что, очередная «благотворительность»?

\- Почти, - Дженсен кривит губы. Джаред вовсе не представляет его пухлый розовый рот в районе собственной ширинки, не-а.

\- Почти?

\- Мой бывший парень. Он разводится. 

\- С тобой? - брякает Джаред.

\- С кем же еще. Я бросил его ради Майкла Джордана, и он очень, очень обижен.

Джаред нервно хихикает после паузы, и Дженсен одаривает его взглядом из-под язвительно приподнятых бровей. Джаред листает папку: права на звукозаписывающую компанию, два имени в списке владельцев...

\- Берусь, - говорит он быстро. - Моральный кодекс, да?

\- Догадливая умница. Помимо этого, через два часа мне нужны документы по делу Андерсона, проверенные и перепроверенные. Вали отсюда. 

* * *

\- Ммм, я понимаю, почему ты ему нравишься, - говорит его клиент, Кристиан Кейн, прямо с порога. - Ты его уже трахаешь или все еще ломаешься?

Джаред давится кофе, кашляет. Стив Карлсон - бывший муж - хлопает его по спине и миролюбиво улыбается:

\- Да, он всегда такой. Крис, прекрати дразнить ребенка.

\- Вот поэтому, - угрюмо говорит Кейн, - я с тобой и развожусь.

\- Мы не хотим лишней шумихи, - мягко, но уверенно продолжает Стив. - Думаю, наше дело не отнимет у вас много времени. Лиз?

Адвокат Карлсона сдержанно кивает и предлагает приступить к работе. 

* * *

Оказывается, при дележке друзей, неизбежно следующей за разводом, Дженсена получил Стив, но поскольку у них осталось дофига общих знакомых, все в курсе происходящего в жизни Дженсена. Тем не менее, именно Стив приглашает Джареда выпить и заводит разговор о бывшем парне своего бывшего мужа. Джаред не уверен, что ему стоило соглашаться потусить с противником клиента, но они уже подписали все документы, что может случиться?

\- Он все время о тебе говорит, - улыбается Стив, протягивая Джареду пиво. 

\- Серьезно? - спрашивает он. Он не впервые это слышит, и ему не впервые приятно, но сейчас все приобретает несколько другой... Оттенок.

\- Серьезно. И поверь мне, я точно знаю, когда Дженсен кого-то хочет так сильно, что почти готов наплевать на свой дебильный кодекс. Мы дружим со школы, я был свидетелем его отношений с Крисом с самого первого до самого последнего дня... В общем, мы все думали, что Крис исключительно по девчонкам. Готовы были штуку баксов поставить. А потом Дженсен включил свой... «Механизм».

\- Механизм?

Стив смеется, и Джаред понимает, что сейчас полностью оправдывает образ глупого юнца. 

\- Ты ведь уже неплохо знаешь Дженсена, так? Знаешь его главное кредо?

\- «Я всегда побеждаю».

\- Угу.

\- О, блядь.

\- Что, картинка проясняется? - Стив широко улыбается. - Я вижу, что оно работает, Джаред. И вижу, что ты хороший парень. У меня только один совет: не слишком анализируй это. 

\- Я одного понять не могу, Стив. Он профессионал, перфекционист, принципиальный придурок. Не верю, что он поставил бы желание с кем-то переспать выше возможного дискомфорта на работе. Если он прицельно меня соблазняет, что это значит?

Стив молчит с минуту, цедит пиво. Потом смотрит на Джареда пристально, удерживает его взгляд. Говорит тихо:

\- Это значит, что он тебе доверяет, Джаред. Очень сильно доверяет. Если он переступил черту, значит, он уверен, что ваши рабочие отношения ни в коем случае не пострадают. Он уже учел все плюсы и минусы и сконструировал оптимальный план.

Джаред чувствует сладкий укол в груди. Вспоминает все дела, что Дженсен сбрасывал на него за год - дела, которые он едва не заваливал, но все же вытягивал чудом, зная, что Дженсен в него верит. Доверяет ему эти дела. И, разумеется, он никогда не смог бы забыть тот день, когда якобы эгоистичный до кончиков волос Дженсен практически с улицы взял его в свою компанию: подставил собственную шею, чтобы непонятный мальчишка без образования, да еще с чемоданом травы подмышкой, занял должность по способностям.

\- Он говорит, что отлично умеет читать людей, - бормочет Джаред в бутылку.

\- Он правду говорит. А еще кое-что он не говорит, но...

\- ...у него стопроцентный гей-радар, - обреченно заканчивает Джаред. Ну вот кто он такой, в конце концов, чтобы спорить с профессиональным мнением самого Дженсена Эклза, партнера компании Крипке и Гэмбл, лучшего юриста в Нью-Йорке?..

* * *

Джаред принимает решение перестать, как выразился Кейн, «ломаться», но никак не может подобрать подходящий момент. У него только-только наладилось все с Сэнди, с Женевьев вроде как укрепилась дружба, работа тоже треплет нервы не больше обычного... Но не может же он завалить Дженсена прямо в кабинете, в котором две стены из четырех совершенно, абсолютно прозрачные?

А потом он забирается в архивы чужой компании, его ловит охранник, и Дженсен прилетает среди ночи по первому зову, прямо как Бэтмен, выбалтывает его жалкую задницу из полной, ну, задницы. Не потратив ни единого бакса на взятку. 

Джаред обычно внимательно слушает все выступления Дженсена, но на этот раз слова пролетают мимо ушей: он пялится во все глаза на строгий профиль, ехидный рот, уверенно-прямую спину. Плавный изгиб охренительной задницы... Окей, все же что-то есть в дорогих костюмах, приходится признать.

\- ...и в следующий раз, мистер, выясните, с кем имеете дело, прежде чем диктовать условия. Пошли, Джаред.

Джаред вскакивает на ноги, салютует охраннику и выходит следом за Дженсеном на улицу. Дженсен свистит такси, и Джаред берет его за локоть, разворачивает к себе, притягивает близко, так близко, что чувствует собственное дыхание у Дженсена на щеке:

\- Ко мне или к тебе?

\- Ко мне, конечно, - фыркает Дженсен. Глаза его блестят.

В квартире Дженсена идеальный, разумеется, порядок. Больше Джаред не успевает рассмотреть. Он прикладывает Дженсена лопатками о дверь, удерживает запястья, чтобы Дженсен не смог его оттолкнуть, усадить в какое-нибудь кресло и оттрахать задницей. 

\- Я ни хрена не умею, - шепчет Джаред, кусая его ухо, - но это не бюрократия, так что справлюсь и без твоих подсказок.

Дженсен закатывает глаза, говорит: 

\- Окей, ребенок, удиви меня, - вырывает руки, обнимает Джареда за плечи и подпрыгивает, обхватывает бедра ногами. Джаред едва не роняет его от неожиданности, но тут же выпрямляется, трет Дженсена спиной о стенку, находит наконец губами его губы. Кусает победную улыбку.

Дженсен вовсе не такой, каким он его привык видеть и представлять с другими мужиками. Он не рыпается, не пытается перехватить контроль, на каждое прикосновение ведется, раскрывается, подается. Джареду кружит башку, в штанах горячо, адреналинит и трясет от осознания, что он сейчас выебет Дженсена, мать его, Эклза, и на фоне этого все остальные шокирующие факты (например, что у него никогда не было секса с мужчиной) вылетают прочь из головы. 

\- Джеен-сен, - шипит он. - Раздеться. Срочно. Надо.

Дженсен выбирается из костюма в две секунды, и Джаред невольно вспоминает его фразочку, брошенную Сэре или клиенту или суке-Уэзерли, он уже не помнит точно: «Я же бойскаут. Всегда готов». Он стонет громко, и Дженсен усмехается:

\- Ребенок, ты очень громко думаешь.

\- Да? И о чем же я думаю?

\- Сейчас проверим. - Дженсен прижимается к нему всем телом, закидывает ногу так, чтобы рука Джареда сама собой сползла на поясницу и ниже, виляет задом. Джаред лезет неумелым пальцем в ложбинку и рычит: сука, все предвидел, профи гребаный. Дженсен задушенно смеется, открывая шею, спрашивает: - Угадал?

Джаред вместо ответа царапает зубами, не сдерживаясь, и втискивает кончики двух пальцев в готовую влажную дырку. 

\- Откуда ты знал, что сегодня я..? - спрашивает он все-таки. Пока совсем голова не отключилась, надо узнать.

\- Тебя заводит, когда я тебя вытаскиваю из дерьма, - Дженсен насаживается на пальцы, стонет жадно, лицо его - близко-близко - складывается в почти умоляющую гримасу: - Блядь, Джаред, ма-ало...

Джаред убирает руку, приподнимает Дженсена под задницу и укладывает на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Ей оказывается широкий письменный стол. И как они только успели от входной двери доковылять до кабинета?.. 

Дженсен шипит: холодно, видать, голой спиной по дереву. 

\- В нижнем ящике, - говорит он. До Джареда не сразу доходит: он слишком увлечен разглядыванием приглашающе разведенных ног. Наконец он находит гондон и показательно взрывает упаковку зубами, как в киношных секс-сценах. Дженсен хмыкает довольно: - Видимо, все-таки не девственник.

\- Не поверишь, - скалится Джаред. - Тебе еще нужно или так сойдет?

\- Сойдет, Боже, не сломаюсь. Не вставишь мне прямо сейчас - уволю на хрен.

\- Эта угроза всегда работает, да.

Джаред притормаживает на входе, дразнит, хотя тянуть терпения почти нет, рассмотреть и распробовать время будет еще, но хочется подъебнуть его в ответ, послушать угрозы и просьбы. Он упирается в тугой - слишком, кажется, тугой - вход головкой, сжимает Дженсену коленку свободной рукой, отсчитывает: пять, четыре, три...

\- Все, Падалеки, ты уво... Ооох.

Джаред въезжает наполовину, вминается буквально: слишком узко, смазки явно мало, но он видит, что у Дженсена стоит крепко, не успевает даже подумать о том, что это, блин, член! - Дженсен притягивает его ногами, берет в неумолимый захват, заставляет двигаться глубже, ерзает навстречу сам.

\- Черт, Дженсен, Джеен-сен, ты такой, такой, сука...

Такой прекрасный и горячий и невозможно охуенный, восхитительный во всех смыслах слова, мерзкий самовлюбленный мудак, который при этом такой невъебенно благородный, что горло иногда перехватывает.

Джаред в курсе, что половина этих эпитетов не имеет отношения к сексу, но ему плевать, он все равно бросается ими Дженсену в губы, трахая его короткими, мощными ударами. Дженсен стонет сладко-сладко, дрожит в его руках, шепчет в ответ свое: ребенок, чертов щенок, и откуда у тебя такой хрен, глубоко, глубже, Господи, быстро учишься, сильнее, твою мать, ну сильнее же, ну Джаред, ну пожа-алуйста...

Джаред ломается на прямой просьбе: впервые, кажется, за все время Дженсен сказал это слово. Срывает крышу, он вдалбливается бездумно, спуская, чувствует, как жадно сжимается растраханная задница, жалеет, что все так быстро, блин, закончилось, а Дженсен дергает его за волосы и требует не выдергивать, ну, еще немного, недолго, пожалуйста.

\- Окей, это было весело, - прорывается сквозь вату в ушах трезвый насмешливый голос. - Как-нибудь повторим. А сейчас слезай, ребенок, тебе в кроватку пора.

\- Есть, капитан, - бормочет Джаред, и не думая сдвигаться с места. - В смысле, возражаю, ваша честь.

Дженсен ругается вполголоса - кажется, мелькает в монологе что-то про фотонные торпеды и третью космическую скорость, и Джаред ставит мысленную галочку потом перебрать фоновые воспоминания и использовать компромат в подходящий момент.

\- Ребенок.

\- А?

\- Хотя бы до спальни меня дотащи, если валить к себе не собираешься.

Джаред улыбается Дженсену в шею, дергает бедрами еще разок. Дженсен вскрикивает и царапает в отместку плечи. Джаред наконец отстраняется, любуется выебанным боссом целую минуту, прежде чем тот начинает снова кривить рот, пряча самодовольную усмешку. От Джареда такие штуки уже никак не скрыть.

\- Ну, скажи, что этот тест я сдал на сто из ста. А? Дай пять?

Дженсен закрывает лицо рукой и качает головой. 

\- Когда-нибудь я тебя уволю, - обещает он.

\- Не, - отмахивается Джаред. - Я слишком много знаю.

На секунду ему становится боязно: перегнул палку? Нет? Секунда, две - Дженсен вздыхает и кивает. 

\- Да. Теперь ты точно никуда из моей компании не денешься.

И Джаред понимает: вот оно. Итог целого года «поисков себя как юриста», или как там это Сэра обозвала. Он - ассистент Дженсена Эклза, а все остальное можно будет решить когда-нибудь потом.


End file.
